


Third Time's the Charm

by thatwriterlady



Series: SPN ABO Bingo Challenge 25 Stories [25]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dean Takes Care of Castiel, Falling In Love, Flirting, Happy Ending, Love, M/M, Marriage, Omega Castiel, SPN A/B/O Bingo, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 20:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12066489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterlady/pseuds/thatwriterlady
Summary: After Dean meets the Omega of his dreams and they plan their first date, the fates seem to have other plans for them.  He was never one to let that stand in his way.





	Third Time's the Charm

**Author's Note:**

> And we are at the end. Sigh. I have deeply enjoyed this series. Fear not though, I have many more planned. Those that know me and have followed my works for a while, they know that come November, I do a 30 Days of November writing challenge, so you'll get a story every day, all month long. You'll also be getting one in the next few days for another challenge, and then my Halloween one for yet another challenge. So expect more soon. Thank you all for sticking with me.
> 
> As for the neuro appointment, it went well. I had it this afternoon, and then I was sent for blood work and an x-ray of my cervical spine. In 2 weeks I have an MRI and MRV planned. I've been put on a medication to help with the migraines, and one of its side effects is that it is supposed to help ease tremors. So...hopefully I'll have some relief soon. I took my first dose tonight. I am on day 17 of the migraines and today was a bad one. I just want them to stop already. I wish they'd scheduled the MRI/MRV sooner, but it is what it is. Thank you everyone that has been wishing me well. I so badly want to BE well again!

 

 

**Story #25**

**Free Space**

**_Third Time’s the Charm~_ **

 

Dean hummed along to Metallica as he shaved.  He was in a good mood, and that made him sing along to whatever music he had playing, and currently, that was Metallica.  The song changed and Kansas began to play.  That got him tapping his toe along to the beat until he was finished.  He ran his hand over his jaw. Smooth. 

 

“Lookin’ good there, handsome.”  He winked at his reflection before grinning wide. Next up was getting dressed.

 

This was the first date he’d had in close to eight months, and it was the first one he had gotten for himself in over two years.  Not that he didn’t love his best friend, but Charlie seemed to think people couldn’t be single.  Not having someone in his bed every night meant he must be terribly lonely, and so up until he snapped at her for the last date that had gone to hell, she’d constantly been finding people to set him up with.  He hadn’t meant to snap, but that last date had gone south real fast, and he’d ended up fending off the advancements of one _very_ handsy Omega, in a restaurant, right when his parents walked in. That had been embarrassing, but what was worse, he had been forced to introduce his date, who had thought it ok to try and hint that they were more serious than they were.  Hell, he’d _just met the girl_!  He’d called the waiter over, paid for their meals, and politely excused himself.  When she’d tried calling him later (16 freaking times), he’d snapped.  It ended ugly, with him going off on her, going off on Charlie, and staunchly refusing to date again unless it was someone he had chosen.

 

That brought him to where he was at now.  On his way to his first date with the most gorgeous Omega he thought he’d ever seen in his life.  He’d met Cas by chance, after the Lakefield Elementary School brought their kindergarten classes to the firehouse for their annual tour.  He’d been a part of the presentation since he’d become a firefighter some six years earlier, and he was there for this one too.  Captain Singer, Bobby to the guys, always led the presentation and Dean usually showed off for the pups.  This was no different, or so he’d planned.  When the teachers began shuffling their students in, Dean had simply froze, unable to take his eyes off the man with the head full of messy, dark hair and the bright blue eyes.  That was, until Victor elbowed him hard in the side.  He wasn’t sure how he’d managed to get through that presentation and the myriad of question that always followed, but he did, and all the while with those blue eyes watching him closely.  Just before it ended and they began to line the pups up to take them back to their school bus, he’d approached the Omega.  Flirting in front of a room full of highly observant pups wasn’t his style, so he’d settled for asking the teacher’s name.  Cas Novak, had been his reply.  Standing that close he could tell the man wasn’t mated, but it felt weird to ask him out with people watching.  Especially when most of those people barely came up to his knees.

 

He’d introduced himself, and then watched longingly as Cas was pulled away by the other kindergarten teacher, and they had to walk the pups out.  But one of the tykes had left their jacket behind, so he’d returned.  Dean wasn’t one to ignore signs, and he’d leapt at the chance to ask the man out.  To his delight, the Omega had said yes, and he’d been quick to offer up his number.  Later that evening, when he was sure the man must be home, he’d called, and they’d set up the date for tonight.  Since the afternoon they’d first met, they’d been texting back and forth, but he was eager to look into those blue eyes again, and smell his sweet mango and honey scent.  The man smelled _amazing_.

 

Dressed in a white button down, tan dress pants, and a matching blazer, he put on his suede oxfords.  He wanted to show the man that he could clean up nicely.  With his wallet, keys and phone in his pockets, he headed out to meet Cas at the restaurant they’d agreed on.  He hadn’t been this excited in _years._

 

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

This wasn’t happening.  There was no way this could possibly be happening right now. Dean paced back and forth two more times before angrily kicking what remained of his back bumper.

 

“I’m so sorry!  My brakes didn’t…I couldn’t slow down…”  The woman that had run the red light and slammed into Dean’s precious ’67 Chevy Impala, snapping a tie rod and crushing his back fender, was sobbing almost hysterically.  He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.  Ten…nine…eight…

 

Sirens in the distance.

 

Seven…six…five…

 

His phone chirped in his pocket and he snapped his eyes open.  Reaching in, he pulled it out to check.

 

**Cas:**   Our table is ready.  Are you almost here?

 

Dean sighed.  Fuck!  He snapped a few pictures of the damage and sent them.

 

**Dean:**   This lady just ran the red light.  Her brakes went out, and she pretty much put my car out of commission for the next two months. I’m sorry, can we reschedule?

 

**Cas:**   Are you ok?  You’re not hurt, are you?

 

**Dean:**   I’m a certified EMT, and I know I have whiplash, but it hasn’t kicked in full force yet.  I’m not hurt bad though.

 

**Cas:** Where are you?  I will come and take you to the hospital.  Don’t try to talk your way out of it either.

 

Dean chuckled and gave the intersection.  It would be a good idea, for the sake of his insurance, to get checked out.  At least they would get to spend some time together.

 

The police arrived with an ambulance, but Dean assured them he had a ride.  He let them do a basic check but declined a ride to the hospital.  A CAT scan was recommended, but he knew that already.  His neck and shoulder were hurting now that his adrenaline had worn off, and he was on the phone with his brother, letting him know he’d been in an accident when he spotted Cas dodging between the police cars and ambulance as he made his way over. Dean smiled at the sight of him.  The teacher looked gorgeous in his dress shirt and waistcoat.

 

“Oh, my…”  He gasped when he saw the damage to the back of the Impala as it was being lifted onto the tow truck.  “Is that your car?”

 

“Yeah, that’s my baby.  I’ve had to rebuild her before, guess I’ll be doing it again.”  Dean sighed.  He winced at the pain shooting through his neck.

 

“Did you give your report yet?  Did you exchange insurance information?”  Cas asked.

 

“Yeah, it’s all pretty much done at this point.  I’m starting to hurt.”

 

“I’m parked over here.”  Cas led Dean over to a neat, older model BMW and opened the passenger door for him.  He was grateful to not have to make his brother come all the way across town to take him.

 

The drive to the hospital was short, and after an exam and a CAT scan, he was told to go home and rest.  He was given something for the pain, and he called in to the station to let Bobby know what had happened.  The captain was worried and told him to stay home and rest.  Cas drove Dean to his house and after receiving an invitation to come inside, followed Dean in. He helped him strip off his jacket and while the Alpha went to change into clothes that would be more comfortable, Cas sought out the kitchen, and got him a glass of water to take with his pain pill. 

 

“Go lay down, take your pill, and try to rest.  I’m going to go, but I’ll lock the door behind me.” 

 

Dean grimaced as he laid back against the pillow, accepting the pill and the glass of water.

 

“I’m sorry we didn’t get to have our date.  Reschedule?”

 

Cas smiled softly and nodded.  “Absolutely.  How about we aim for next Friday?  Unless you’re working.”

 

“I am off Saturday.  Does that work for you?”

 

Cas nodded.  “Yes, it definitely does.  Text me please, let me know how you’re feeling, ok?  If you need anything, just let me know.  I’m a great cook.  I’ll come by, make you something to eat so you don’t have to stand for too long.”

 

Dean smiled up at him.  “Thanks for everything, Cas.  Drive safe, ok?  I’ll text you in the morning.  I think that once this kicks in, I’ll be out til then anyway.”

 

Cas bid him goodnight and left.  Dean lamented both the damage to his car and his ruined date.  Next Saturday he was definitely making it up to the man.

 

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Cas woke up Saturday morning to the feeling of his stomach violently turning.  He barely made it to the bathroom before he was heaving.  Thankfully the toilet lid was up or he would have had one hell of a mess to clean up.  The sound of his retching as he emptied the contents of his stomach echoed off the walls.  When he was finally void of everything that had been in his stomach and it was done with its painful spasms, he cleaned up the toilet and brushed his teeth.  A quick check of his temperature read 102, and he groaned as he realized he’d caught the flu virus that was going around school.  He staggered into the kitchen to make himself some tea and once it was finished, he went back to his room, collapsing face down in the bed, the cup of hot tea forgotten on the nightstand in the wake of the full body pain he was experiencing.  Darn fall, and darn flu and cold season…

 

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

He had no idea how much time had passed when he heard his phone beep, alerting him to a text.  Rolling over, he fumbled for the phone and forced his eyes open to see who was messaging him.  Dean.  Oh…

                      

They had a date tonight! 

 

With a groan, he slowly rolled onto his back.  Any quick movements made him want to puke. He waited for the urge to throw up to pass before opening the message.

 

**Dean:**   Hey, haven’t heard from you all day.  Guess I’m getting used to talking to you.  Anyway, I thought we’d go to the Roadhouse tonight.  Burgers, beer, conversation, how does that sound?

 

Cas groaned.  He had to break the date he’d been dying for two weeks now to go out on.

 

**Cas:**   I am so sorry to have to do this, but I woke up with the flu this morning.  I have been throwing up all day, and I have a fever.  My turn to reschedule?

 

His stomach turned and he rushed from the bed to the bathroom, barely making it in time before he was throwing up bile with so much force it was coming out of his nose.  It took several minutes to clear his lungs and nose, and several more to clean up the mess he’d made of the toilet, the floor, and himself.  How was he even throwing anything up anymore?  There was nothing left in his stomach!

 

Shirtless, he shuffled back to the bedroom, this time with the small garbage can from the bathroom hugged to his chest.  His phone was blinking.  Once he had on a clean shirt and added on some socks, he crawled back into bed and grabbed it.

 

**Dean:**   What’s your address?  I’m bringing flu essentials.  I’m betting you have been lying in bed all day without eating or drinking.

 

**Cas:**   You don’t have to do that. I’ll be ok in a few days.

 

**Dean:**   I want to.  So give me your address.

 

Cas couldn’t help but smile as he sent it.  He forced himself up from bed to go and unlock the door, and then made his way back to bed.  He was freezing, so he pulled the covers up to his neck and burrowed down into them.  It took a few minutes to find just the right position that made the pain in his stomach turn to nothing but a feeling of bloat, and then he was drifting off again.

 

Dean texted when he arrived, and Cas texted back, telling him to let himself in.  He could hear the Alpha as he headed into the kitchen, and the sound of him opening cabinets.  He drifted off again, but a little while later he felt a cool hand being pressed to his forehead.  Cracking one eye open, he looked up to see Dean standing there, a look of deep concern on his face.

 

“Hey.” His voice was raspy from all the throwing up, and his throat was dry. 

 

“Hey yourself.  You’re burning up, you know that?”  Dean slid his hand under the collar of Cas’ shirt, touching his upper back.  “Like really burning up.  Have you taken anything for the fever?”

 

“I…don’t remember.”  Cas shivered, his teeth chattering as he pulled the covers in tighter around himself.  “I haven’t had the flu like this since I was a pup.”

 

“Ok, well, I brought medicine, food, and a few other things.  Let’s start with getting that fever down.”  Dean left and was gone for at least 20 minutes before he returned.  He had a mug of something steaming in his hand, and a bottle of liquid medicine.  There was a bag slung across his chest too.  Cas forced himself to sit up, and then Dean was placing a mug of hot tea in his hands.  Suddenly he remembered the cold cup that had been sitting on his nightstand all day.  When he looked over, he saw that it was missing.

 

“You didn’t drink any of the tea you made earlier, did you?”  Dean was busy opening the medicine and measuring some of it out.

 

“No, I forgot I even made it.” 

 

“Thought so.  Ok, so I took your temp while you were sleeping.  You’re at 104.1.  That’s pretty high.  This will bring it down.”  Dean held out the cup of medicine and Cas pulled one hand away from the warm mug to accept it.  He swallowed the contents down, grimacing at the orange flavor mixing with the sour taste in his mouth and fighting the urge to immediately throw it back up.  The struggle was real, and it took several minutes of sitting there with the back of his hand pressed to his mouth, breathing slowly as he waited for his stomach to calm down.  He’d forgotten to brush his teeth after the last bout of nausea and the taste of the medicine in his mouth was horrible, but if it worked, he didn’t care.  Once he was fairly certain he wouldn’t toss his cookies, he held the little cup out to the Alpha.  Dean took it back and Cas wrapped his hands around the mug once more.  He touched the rim to his lips, letting the heat sink into him. 

 

“Here, I’m going to put this on your lap. I’m not getting fresh, I promise.”  Dean winked as he lifted the blankets and laid the heating pad he’d brought with him across Cas’ thighs.  Cas snorted.

 

“I’d puke on you if you even tried.”

 

“Well, it wouldn’t be the first time someone threw up on me, though to be fair, I was saving their lives, not flirting.”  Dean’s chuckle was low, sexy, and Cas was angry that he had gotten sick.  He sniffled and a box of tissues magically appeared in his lap.

 

“Are you always this prepared?” 

 

“Yep.  I have chicken noodle soup for when you can hold something down again, but until that happens, ginger ale, Echinacea tea, which is what I gave you, crackers, liquid Motrin, NyQuil, the heating pad, Lysol wipes, tissues…”  Dean was ticking off all the things he’d brought while Cas just stared at him.  He’d never dated anyone like this before.  The man impressed him.

 

“Thank you, for everything.  I don’t think anyone has fussed over me like this since I was a pup, and then it was just my mom.  I appreciate this.  I would have probably tried to get up for more tea and some crackers later, but that’s about it.  I had no idea my fever was this high.”

 

“It’s a pretty bad strain going around this year.  Lots of pups are ending up in the ER with high fevers and severe vomiting.  A few adults are too.  You’re not close to your heat, are you?  That can lower your immune system, and working around the little germ factories that pups are, that’s not good for your body.  Oh, I brought a bottle of Echinacea Goldenseal too, for you to take as a supplement once you’re not throwing up anymore.  It will help you fight against the germs the pups might expose you to,”  Dean explained.

 

Cas’ stomach turned at the first sip of tea, but he fought the urge to vomit.  The last thing he wanted to do was throw up the medicine.  He needed it to start bringing his fever down.  Dean was busy wiping everything down with the Lysol wipes, and he was very methodical, getting the handles to the dresser, the doors, the nightstand, and anything else Cas might have touched in the last 24 hours. 

 

“You’re good at this,”  Cas said.  Dean smiled.

 

“I practically raised my little brother.  He’s an Omega too and right before his heats, he would always get sick.  Our mom died when we were really little.  Sam was still in diapers, and my dad, he did his best to raise us on his own, but I picked up the slack.  I was doing laundry by five, cooking by seven, and I learned pretty early on how to patch up all kinds of injuries.  My dad still doesn’t know to this day that my brother tripped outside while playing one day, after we’d been told to stay inside, and split his chin open.  I used my dad’s super glue and after cleaning my seven-year-old brother’s cut up the best I could, I glued it shut. 

 

“Dad never knew I broke the rules and let Sam go outside to play.  The kid was driving me nuts cause he was bored, so I figured we’d just toss the football around a bit, let him wear off some energy, and then we’d go back in to watch some cartoons.  He fell though, and screamed his damn head off.  I covered his mouth and told him to shut up.”  Dean laughed.  “Then I dragged him inside to clean him up.  I told him Dad was going to punish us big time for going outside.  That got him quiet.  I think it was always fixing him up that led me to want be a firefighter.  My, uh, my mom died in a house fire.  So as long as I can remember, this is what I wanted to do, but being an EMT, I did that first, was actually employed through a hospital for a few years before I actually took the test to join the fire department.  I re-certified through them, and well, here I am, fixing up my sick date.”

 

“I’m so sorry, about your mom.  I can’t even imagine what that must have been like,”  Cas said.  “But I’m impressed with your dedication to caring for your brother.  You impressed me that day, with your attention to my students, and how well you interacted with them.  It’s probably just my biology being an asshole, but it was very appealing, from an Omega’s standpoint.  I…left Randy’s jacket behind, so I’d have an excuse to come back and talk to you.”

 

Dean stopped wiping down the light switch and grinned at him.

 

“Oh, really?”

 

Cas would have blushed if his cheeks weren’t already red from the fever.  He nodded and smiled softly.  “I just thought you were really nice, and ridiculously handsome.  I was certain you must already be mated, but when you got close enough, I could tell that you weren’t.  It’s why I came back inside.  I thought you might be interested, and if you weren’t going to ask me out, I would ask you out.  I just wish I hadn’t gotten sick so we could go on our date.”  He wrinkled his nose before sipping at his tea.  Dean tossed the used wipe in the garbage can Cas wasn’t using as his puke bucket and sat down on the edge of the bed.

 

“I dunno.  Maybe restaurants are overrated.  I like just getting to spend time with you. You’re sweet and patient. I had a brief thought last weekend, when you insisted on coming down to take me to the hospital, that anyone who showed that much concern without us even having gone on the date yet, they were someone I didn’t want to give up on. So…here I am.”

 

Cas smiled, so happy to hear him say that.  “So here you are, and I’m so happy that you came.”

 

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Cas’ flu lasted nearly a week and a half. He and three other teachers ended up succumbing to the virus, and roughly 50% of the student body.  The hospitals were overflowing and Dean’s skills as an EMT were put to good use more than his firefighting ones.  They had made plans to go see a movie the first Friday after he’d gone back to work at the school, as Dean had the night off, and the entire week Cas was anxious, worried that something else would happen, but Friday arrived without anything popping up.  He felt better, though he was still slightly congested, and Dean was on his doorstep at six to pick him up as scheduled.  His stomach did a flip at the sight of the handsome Alpha.  He was grateful to get at least _one_ real date in before his heat came and he had to avoid everyone for a week.  Dean looked amazing in his green Henley and jeans.  The leather jacket he wore smelled worn, but it was clearly well cared for.  His green eyes were appraising, and he knew the Alpha was looking to make sure he wasn’t too sick to go out.

 

“How are you feeling?  You sleeping ok?”

 

“I feel much better, but I told you that via text earlier.”  Cas teased as he stepped out of the house.  He paused long enough to lock the door, and then Dean was offering his arm.  Cas took it, and they walked down the stairs together.

 

“I know, but I’ve told people I felt fine before when I wasn’t, like when my appendix almost burst.  I didn’t want to worry my dad or my brother, but when my fever spiked and the pain got worse, I gave in and called Sam.  He chewed me out for not calling him sooner,”  Dean explained.  “I ask because I care, and I want you to get better.”

 

“I am no longer nauseous, though I am still slightly congested.  I don’t want to gross you out though with blowing my nose too much, so I took some Sudafed.  It helps a lot.”  Cas said as he was led down to a Ford truck.  “Baby still isn’t fixed?”

 

“Parts are not easy to find for a car her age.  I’ve been down at the garage helping to bang the dents out of her fender.  I already replaced the broken tie rod myself.  She’ll need a new paint job when all's said and done.  This is my second vehicle.  I use this for towing, landscaping, that sort of stuff.  I have my dad’s old boat and sometimes I take it out to the lake to go fishing.”

 

Dean held open the door and helped Cas climb up into the seat.  He then went around to get in behind the wheel.

 

“This is a very nice truck.  I wondered how you were getting to and from work, and how you were coming to my house,”  Cas said.  Between his shifts at the station, Dean had been coming every day to cook and clean, and help take care of Cas, until he’d been well enough to go back to work.

 

“I am always prepared,”  Dean said. 

 

They went first to the Roadhouse for dinner, and from there they drove to the movie theater.  The movie was good but having a handsome Alpha next to him, draping an arm over his shoulder and encouraging him to snuggle up to him made it even better.  When it was over, Dean drove him home and proved just how much of a gentleman he was by walking him to the door.

 

“I had a wonderful time tonight, Dean.  I’m so glad we finally got to have our first date,”  Cas said.  Dean chuckled.

 

“What, are you kidding me?  This was our third.”

 

Cas frowned, tilting his head in confusion.  “No, it’s our first.  Are you…counting the hospital and my being sick as dates?”

 

“Sure.  It was time spent with you.  Doesn’t matter what we were doing. What matters is that we were together.”  Dean grinned and Cas found himself smiling back.

 

“Would you like to come in?”

 

“As much as I would love to, I have an early shift tomorrow, and I have to be at work by five.  I’ll take a raincheck though.  I’m off Tuesday.  Think you might want a repeat of tonight?”

 

 

Cas nodded.  “I’d love that.  Or…how about you come over and I’ll cook for you.  How does chicken alfredo sound?”

 

“It sounds great.  I’ll bring pie,”  Dean said.

 

“After that though, my heat will be here, so we’ll have to schedule our next date for when it’s over.” 

 

Dean reached out to take Cas’ hand.  He brought it up to his mouth and kissed the back of it softly.  “For that one, I’ll have you come over to my house and _I’ll_ make _you_ dinner.”

 

“I’d like that very much.”  Cas paused for a moment.  God he wanted to kiss Dean so bad, but he felt so congested, and kissing when congested usually led to not only a feeling of suffocation during it, but it usually got the other person sick.  In the end he leaned in to kiss the Alpha softly on the cheek before wiping it away.

 

“I don’t want you getting sick,” he explained.

 

“It’s cool.  There’s plenty of time later for kissing.  I’ll see you Tuesday.  Same bat time, same bat channel.”  Dean winked before jogging down the stairs.

 

“I’ll see you for our fourth date then.”

 

Cas laughed.  “It’s our second!”

 

Dean just grinned as he headed to his truck and got in.

 

Cas went inside, closing the door behind himself and leaning back against it.  Dean was wonderful, and he could already feel himself falling for the handsome Alpha. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Two years later, at their wedding reception, as Dean was recounting the disastrous first few dates to their guests, Cas had laughed, correcting him again.

 

“It wasn’t a date!  We didn’t go on our first date until after I was over the flu!”

 

Dean had just smiled, like always, winking before leaning in to steal a kiss.

 

“First date, third date, it doesn’t matter.  I knew that day in the firehouse that you were the one.  The fates might have tried to keep us apart, but I always knew you were meant to be my mate, and my husband.”

 

Cas melted as always, a sappy smile forming on his own lips.

 

“I love you, Dean.”

 

“And I love you too, Cas.”

 

Yeah, it might have been a rough start, but they got the perfect ending.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always welcome. Thank you for reading, and for following this series. I plan to do it again next year if they do it again.


End file.
